Black Master
by King667
Summary: When a demon asked A young boy to be his butler he agrees. now he is mocked and shamed because of his weakness but when he is given a name and friends he feels more important. until something happened to ruin his life... Black butler fanfic. Ciel is the butler ans Sebastian is the Master


Black Master (A reverse of black butler. Story mine everything else not mine.) Chapter 1: the useless butler

"Master your tea is ready" the young boy squeaked. "Right is it Earl grey" the man sat up and

stretched as the boy tried to pour the tea and spilled a little. "My complements to your sense of

smell Master Sebastian" the boy said while handing his master his tea. "Thank mister Ciel you

are excused go get breakfast ready" Sebastian waved Ciel away. With a bow Ciel left the room to

go help with breakfast. Ciel thought Master Sebastian was ashamed of him but he stayed to

repay an old debt. Sebastian walked down the hallways to the dinning. There were his servants.

There was his main butler: Ciel his maid: Mey-rin his cooks Agni and Brad and his gardeners

Soma and Finnian are in one line except Ciel is behind Sebastian's chair which is pulled out

ready to be pushed in. Sebastian sat down and Ciel tried to push the chair in. he did it with some

help from Brad. "Ciel what is today's schedule" Sebastian asked as the boy put the napkin on his

master and laid his breakfast out ready to eat. "First we need to go into town for the gifts for you

guest tonight then we have to go to the Trancy manor to asked if Master Claude and his butler

will be coming then your guest will come after they leave nothing special will happen at night"

Ciel spoke while he stood behind his master. When Sebastian was done the others cleaned up

while Ciel tried to help his master get ready for the day. Then they left but Ciel didn't sit with

Brad on the ride he sat with his master. "Ciel come sit with me this time" Sebastian said as Ciel

was going to close the door to the carriage. "Yes sir" ciel hoped in happy to sit in something

comfy but felt sad to not sit with his friend. "So what store are we going to first" Sebastian said

breaking the silence after 20 minutes of Ciel staring out the window at a sight he had been

watching for 2 years. "Huh? Oh I believe the hatter then the book store the tailor is next then the

gift shop" Ciel replied to his master and sat properly on the seat. "Right good tell Brad please

and do be careful" Sebastian ordered. "Uh…right…" ciel said with a shaky voice. He stood up and

opened the door. He got out on where you step to get in and tried to hang on. "Brad we are going

to the Hatter first!" Ciel shouted over the steady hoof beats of the horse. "Right" Brad yelled

back as Ciel returned to his seat. When they arrived people were rushing around the busy shops

and food stands. Ciel stepped out then let his master out as he normally dose ever time they go

into town. People started talking when Ciel first stepped out. "Hey is it that useless butler?"

"Yeah he can't do anything right" "He shouldn't be a butler all he does is mess up" "Sebastian

should be ashamed of him" they all whispered. And Ciel could only look down in shame. "Come

Ciel we have no time to pout" Sebastian pushed Ciel out of the way. Ciel fell into the street. His

hands were bleeding but he got up and followed his master as the others laughed and giggled.

Ciel awed at the sight of so many hats. There were girl hats and top hats. So many hats! As

Sebastian spoke with the owner about his pre ordered silk top hat Ciel found a small lonely

Hat. He was drawn to it. He picked it up and looked at it with much interest. But on the inside

Was the name 'Vincent Phantomhive'. His fathers hat! He put it on his head and happily walked

Over to Sebastian. "What's that?" he crouched down and asked the small boy. "It's my fathers

Hat" he told the demon timidly. "That hat is 2 pounds" the owner told Ciel. Ciel grabbed his

Coins and placed them on the counter. "Thank you young man" the man told the young boy. "We need to leave now thank you" Sebastian said. and off they went to the next thing on their list.


End file.
